


Ashes

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: It doesn't feel good.





	Ashes

“You should eat.”  
  
“I’m not hungry.”

 

Seishiro had nothing to say to that, but moments later when Subaru lit a cigarette, his hand was there to help block the wind. Subaru flinched slightly, then after a pause, inhaled.

 

“You look well,” Seishiro tried again. And to that, all Subaru could do was stare, not bothering to hide his uncertainty as his gaze bored into Seishiro’s ever-unreadable expression. Seishiro simply met it. Perhaps the sunglasses were an unfair advantage, but not one he needed anyway.

 

He had nothing to hide.  
  
Subaru turned his head, exhaling away from the table, his eye drawn up as the pale curls of smoke disappeared against an equally gray sky. It had been threatening rain all morning. Subaru frowned, something catching in his throat as his eyes started to burn. “You seem the same as ever.”

 

He turned and looked at Seishiro then, and just as everything felt too raw to hold inside anymore, he spotted the waiter approaching from inside the cafe. It seemed such a different world. Warm and full of comfortable conversation. Smiles. Only steps away, and yet entirely impossible.

 

The interruption, as jarring as it was, was merciful. Just enough time for Subaru to pull himself together. It hurt, but felt so much safer this way.

 

When at last he looked again, Seishiro wasn’t meeting his eye, instead watching the flow of pedestrians across the street with a smirk of a smile.

  
“You should try this,” he said, lifting an oversized mug to his lips, and taking a sip with the quietist hint of a moan. Then he set it down again, tongue licking away the trace of whipped cream that had been left behind. Subaru watched with an aching heart as Seishiro sat back more comfortably in his chair, crossing his legs and resting an arm over his back rest. “It's delicious.”


End file.
